Bunk Beds
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: A short one-shot on what would happen if the Argo II had bunk beds. In which Annabeth is annoyed, Percy is asking "philosophical" questions, and Frank is randomly changing into Bulldogs.


**So this story is an AU where everything is the same except the Argo II has bunk beds instead of everyine having their own separate cabins and stuff. It's short, pointless, but mostly for humor, so enjoy. :)**

**here is how I envisioned it:**

**there are three bunk beds and one of them has the trundle thingy that you pull out. Jason and Frank share a bunk bed, Percy and Leo share one, Annabeth and Piper share the bunk, and Hazel sleeps on the trundle. Feel free to picture it any other way, but just know that's not how I envisioned it. **

* * *

><p>"Psst," Leo tried to get one of his friend's attention.<p>

"What, Leo?" Jason groaned sleepily.

"Are you awake?"

"Nooooo," Percy had joined the conversation. "He's just talking to you in his sleep."

"Everybody shut up," Annabeth hissed. "We have a big day tomorrow, which means everyone needs some sleep."

"Yeah, she's right." Jason rolled over onto his other side, so that he was facing away from Leo. "Everybody go to sleep."

Now, if you've ever had a sleepover before, you would know that once someone says to go to sleep, nobody ever does. It's common knowledge, really. And this was proven when Leo started giggling about a minute later.

"Stop it." Annabeth whispered angrily. That, of course, only caused him to laugh more and caused Piper to start giggling as well. Then that got Hazel giggling.

"Oh my gods, can everyone just..." Jason trailed off as he started giggling like Leo, Piper, and Hazel.

"Ugh, not you too." The daughter of Athena groaned. "Jason, I thought I could trust you to actually fall asleep and everything."

"Sorry," he said through the uncontrollable laughter. Annabeth heard Percy start laughing too. Frank had gone to bed a half an hour earlier than everyone else, because he had somehow known that this would happen. Smart guy. Finally, Annabeth cracked. She burst out giggling. Pretty soon, all six of the demigods who were still awake had to shove their faces in their pillows to muffle their laughter. They didn't want to wake up Frank.

Miraculously, the giggling died down and there was quiet. Well, at least for a few minutes.

"Uhh..." Percy said awkwardly. "Frank is a bulldog."

"Seriously?" Leo asked, propping himself up on one elbow. "Holy Hephaestus, he seriously is. Does anyone have a camera?"

"No," Annabeth and Jason said sleepily.

"He does that sometimes," Hazel whispered. In the darkness, everyone turned to look at her. "What?"

And then there was another short period of quiet, in which Jason fell asleep. That quiet period ended when Percy sat up abruptly as he sneezed, then smacked his head on the top bunk (he was on the bottom, Leo was above him).

"Owwww!" Percy yelled before he remembered that Jason and Frank were asleep. Jason, having been woken up so abruptly, accidentally struck his and Frank's bunk with lightning. Frank didn't wake up, but he changed shape from a bulldog to a kangaroo. Jason's hair was sticking up from all of the static electricity.

"I need a non static blanket," he mumbled before falling back asleep. Frank, being a very heavy sleeper, slept through the whole thing, and Hazel fell asleep too.

After that whole situation, there was a longer period of silence. Then...

"If oranges are called oranges, then shouldn't lemons be called yellows?" Percy asked.

"Percy..." Annabeth groaned.

"What? This is philosophical stuff." The son of Poseidon argued. "Can someone please answer my question?"

"No." Annabeth said. "Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain."

"But-"

"Shhh,"

And then, much to Annabeth's dismay, Leo, Percy, and Piper started giggling again.

After a while, everyone eventually drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up by coach hedge the next morning.

"RISE AND SHINE CUPCAKES!" Coach Hedge yelled, banging his baseball bat on Jason and Frank's bunk. "LETS GO MAKE SOME MONSTERS DIE!"

"Five more minutes..." Percy mumbled.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>So yeah, I told you it was short. What did you think? What was your favorite part? I would like a few reviews, please. :)<span>**

**oh, and I'm probably going to do a Frazel fluff fic next, I'm not sure if it's going to be a Sickfic or not... Ideas for that please?**


End file.
